Toxsa Dalton
Toxsa (Japanese: 亀山トクサ, Kameyama Tokusa, Tokusa Kameyama) is a main character of Tenkai Knights. He owns the core of Valorn, one of the legendary Tenkai Knights. However, ever since he unlocked Elemental Mode, he goes by the name Valorn Tenkai Terrablast. He holds the Cragster cubit and his Mixel partner is Krader. Out of the four boys, Toxsa is the closest to Chooki Mason. He is voiced by Ben Diskin in English and by Maki Mizuma in Japanese. Appearance Toxsa is 11 years old, he has green hair and hazel eyes. On his head, he wears a black headband with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Also, he wears a sleeveless green shirt with a grey cracked skull on it. Furthermore, he wears dark green tights and white boots. When mixed with Krader, he has his big arm and hand on his left arm, which at first was hard for Toxsa to lift in Heavy and Weight but then was able to thanks to Krader. Personality Though he's a year younger than the others, he is at least as smart as them and thus in the same grade. Toxsa is something of a tech geek. He enjoys playing video games and tinkering with digital equipment when not helping out at his family's diner. He is quirky, short-tempered and is more comfortable with computers than with people. Relationships Humans Guren Nash- Ceylan Jones- While still good friends, they sometimes get competitive with each other. Like trying to eat spicy foods to in handle their Titan Mode. Chooki Mason- Toxsa is best friends with Chooki, although he likes to play sports while he plays video games. Chooki may seem a bit annoyed by Toxsa, but is still friendly towards him. Gen- Mixels Infernites Flain- Vulk- Zorch- Like all the Cragsters, Toxsa hates Zorch and gets easily annoyed by his pranks. So he decides to give him a piece of his mind by punching him in his eye. Cragsters Krader- Although he is partners with Krader, Toxsa has a hard time understanding him because like the other Cragsters, Krader can only speak simple words and has bad grammar (speaking in third person) and has trouble lifting his arm whenever he mixes with him. However, Krader always tells him what he means and always gives Toxsa some good advice whenever he has problems he has to face on his own, even if he still doesn't understand him. Seismo- Shuff- Electroids Teslo- Zaptor- Volectro- Toxsa is best friends with Volectro. However, whenever they shake hands or high five with each other, he ends up getting shocked but never minds it at all (at least so). Frosticons Flurr- Slumbo- Lunk- Fang Gang Gobba- Chomly- Chomly is also good friends with Toxsa. But when they try to mix, they make an embarrassing murp in "Beware of Toxsa!." However, they did make a successful mix when battling Major Nixel and the Nixels. Jawg- Flexers Kraw- Tentro- Balk- Glorp Corp Glomp- Torts- Glurt- Wiztastics Magnifo- Mesmo- Wizwuz- Spikels Scorpi- Footi- Hoogi- Partner Toxsa is partners with Krader but Seismo and Shuff are also his partners. Special Powers Mega Drill- Drills through solid rock and ground with his fist. Sucker Punch-Does damage and is an increased priority move. Spinning Fist- Spins and hits enemies with his giant fist. Category:Main characters Category:Earth Category:Humans